


Unconditional Love

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, haha pretty gay am i right guys, nightmare o'clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: A soft breeze rolled through the window of a small house in Portland, Oregon. Max Caulfield has a nightmare. // Pricefield.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my good pal im-chloe-price on tumblr!!! <3

A soft breeze rolled through the window of a small house in Portland, Oregon. It was the late night; most people knew well and were asleep at this hour, but some weren't, and that kept the bright town of Portland still stirring up.. but this small house is rather dark and quiet. Two young adults, Max and Chloe, slept together. Curled up tightly in a mess of blankets and limbs, they slept quietly.. or, at least, Chloe was sleeping quietly. 

Max, on the other hand, wasn't having so much fun.

Max Caulfield has been plagued by nightmares since that week in October a few years back. They came and go, her PTSD in waves and making her feel guilty whenever the waves would hit. She _hated_ herself-- and how she reacted to it now.. But no one could blame her. She couldn't even explain most of what she knew. Too much risk, too much danger, she couldn't risk it.

She sat up quickly, her heart stopping as she awoken. Her breath was caught in her throat, her arm shakily reaching up. To rewind again, to take back everything and make things right and have her be shot-- she barely heard Chloe when she groggily whispered "Max? You okay?", barely felt it when she sat up and quickly pulled her hand down. Max's thoughts were racing, scared out of her wits as flashbacks began to hurt her again. 

"It's okay, Max, it's okay.. Please, you're okay." Chloe whispered, slowly moving to hug Max tightly, petting her hair. Chloe knew to prevent Max from panicking was to be slow, delicate, gentle, and by all means _do not touch her neck_. She had learned all of Max's ticks and ways and the little things she did, and Max had talked her through what to do when certain things happened.. She was glad she had Max still, glad beyond words. 

It took a while for Max to come back to reality, her eyes glazed over as memories swamped her. She leaned against Chloe, curling up against her and burying her face in the crook of her neck. She loved Chloe with all her heart; after the storm, the two had become girlfriends, and became almost inseparable. The two could do nothing but just lay together for a couple of days after the storm. They had both been affected by that horrible week. 

Chloe ran her fingers through Max's dark locks, rocking her gently. She whispered sweet nothing's into Max's ear to comfort her. Max's shoulders shook as she began to sob, her barriers crumbling down. The two silently enjoyed moments like these. Chloe was so relieved Max was comfortable to break down around Chloe, to curl up against her and just cry against her without words. Max was so relieved Chloe didn't mind much when nights were hard, when she couldn't sleep or stay asleep or when nightmares disturbed her. 

When Max calmed down, Chloe moved her away to wipe her girlfriend's tears away with her thumbs, smiling softly before bumping her forehead against the other's.

"It was so bad... So so bad.." Max could barely speak above a whisper. Chloe shushed her, rubbing circles into Max's cheeks gently. Max breathed slowly, trying to keep calm as Chloe comforted her.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. When Chloe backed away, Max emitted a soft whine before pulling Chloe close, pressing her lips against the other's. Chloe kissed back, trying to suppress a laugh when Max's arms wrapped around her neck. _Her girl was back, and a bit okay at least._

Chloe broke the kiss for a moment. "You feelin' any better, cutie?" 

"A bit.. Thank you." Max hummed softly, moving to rest her head on Chloe's shoulder. 

"'M sorry it happened again--" Max was cut off.

"No, Max. Don't be sorry.. please. It's okay. I'm here for you." Chloe pressed a kiss against Max's face. "I love you unconditionally. I want to be here for you, you're always here for me now."

Max nodded softly, trying to keep herself from crying. Chloe rubbed circles into Max's lower back before holding Max tightly as she shifted. She laid back, pulling Max close and holding her tightly. The brunette nuzzled the blue-haired girl gently and sighed in content. 

"I love you unconditionally, Max." Chloe whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Chloe." Max replied, curling up against her girlfriend.

They had each other, unconditionally and happily, and the two adults who lived in a small house in Portland, Oregon, wouldn't have it any other way. They were glad to have each other again.


End file.
